Destiny and Pride: The Trials
by Zenth
Summary: Zenth looks on to joining the Star Fox Mercenary Unit, but things don't look exactly good. The Great Fox comes under attack before leaving port. Zenth must help the team fight, with a slight problem of being incredibly outnumbered... First of the series.
1. Mysterious Assaults

The Trials

**Author's note:** It is best to have read my previous story, "The Third Life, Second Rebirth, One Pain, and No One Else…" to fully understand this story. I warn you that everything here has a meaning, if not in this story, in a story that will eventually come. (Anything in parenthesis, like this is a thought). Also, the characters, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, and Wolf O'Donnell are NOT my creations. They are copyright to Nintendo. The characters Zenth, Dr. Shade, Sire Drakk, and Granth are my personal creations. If you wish to use them in your own FanFic, see the contact info at the bottom of the story. On a final note, yes this will be part of a series, but I don't have a title, so after the next story is done, you will find the title at the bottom of this story.

[Chapter 1: Mysterious Assaults]

"Ok, Zenth, we are finally here at Corneria port!" Fox said cheerfully as he led Zenth, (hopefully) the newest recruit to StarFox.

            "… How do you ever navigate this maze of a city!?" Zenth questioned, amazed at how large everything was here.

            "Heh, guess you really did live a secluded life, huh," Fox said, thinking he was only joking.

            "I've never left that forest since yesterday… ever," Zenth quietly replied. "My… family lived only by what we obtained ourselves, creating a barrier between me and this city."

            "Wow… I can't imagine living like that… Hey your family does know where you are, they won't think that you're dead or anything?" Fox inquired, feeling a bit of pity toward Zenth.

            "My… family? They… they aren't around anymore, let's just leave it at that…" Zenth replied solemnly.

            "…Ok… we'll just leave it at that…" Fox now went into thinking of Zenth. (Is he a runaway? Maybe he is an outcast from his family… Nah he seems very fond of them…they couldn't have… died could they?) "… Oh, we're here. This is the Great Fox. This ship is basically like… uh, a flying base. This helps us travel from planet to planet."

            "Your serious? You really have seen other planets, haven't you? I feel so strange… Kind of excited, scared, and skeptical at the same time…" Zenth told Fox.

            "That, my friend, is the sense of adventure calling you. It felt glorious the first time I went through this, and I'm sure it feels twice as great for you! Enter this way, please." Fox showed Zenth the entrance to the Great Fox.

             A rush of adrenaline went through Zenth. He refrained from showing his excitement too much, but deep down, he was in awe, and would be feeling weak in the knees. Zenth, who even still, believed his old ways were still great in their own right, once thought something of such mammoth proportions impossible. He quietly followed Fox to the lounge, where the other pilots were expecting Fox.

            "Do you think Fox really can find that wolf that saved our tails last night?" Peppy inquired.

            "I doubt it," Falco replied. "I know people like that, and they are always troublemakers. I tell you, we better off without anyone else."

            "Uh, Falco? Look behind you." Slippy warned.

            Falco took a look behind him, to notice a Fox, which was a bit irritated. "Falco, we know you so _"great" _and you don't need anyone else. But this guy has the enthusiasm, and reflexes to be as great a pilot as you." Fox reprimanded Falco for being out of place. Zenth quietly stood behind his new leader, thinking only how Falco seems to set himself up to fail.

            "Falco, you know that you're not making the orders here. Fox knows what he's doing, and if he didn't we all would be under Andross' control right now. If not dead!" Fara snapped to Falco.

            "Fara, I got him under control. Anyone else being leader, and Falco would've been gone a long time ago. I've learned how to deal with him," Fox tried to calm Fara down. "Hey Slippy, did Katt get any info on that renegade group from last night yet?"

            "No, not yet, Fox. Katt couldn't find any data on them," Slippy loyally replied.

            "We're not going to get anywhere without info on them! Hey wait. Let me introduce Zenth here," Fox said. "Zenth, this is the Star Fox mercenary squad. Peppy Hare, excellent pilot and tactician, Slippy Toad, our mechanic and main analyst, Fara Phoenix, pilot extraordinaire and persistent to boot, Katt Monroe, she's in another room and our intelligence resource, our robotic operator, ROB64, is elsewhere checking to make sure the Great Fox is ready for launch, and last and almost least, Falco Lombardi, natural pilot with a certain hot temper." Falco mumbled to himself, being insulted by being placed even after ROB. Fox finished introducing Zenth to everyone, and then turned to Zenth. "Now didn't you tell me that you knew those guys from yesterday?" Fox inquired.

            "I've seen them only once before, not face to face. They are just plain ruthless and maniacal!" Zenth replied.

            "I see… well we'll just have to leave it up to Katt to dig up some information," Fox said almost crestfallen. "Well then," Fox was interrupted by ROB64.

            "Incoming message from General Pepper, urgent!" ROB said as the screen in lounge opened a link to General Pepper.

            "Star Fox, we need your help again! Those renegades from yesterday have returned in greater numbers! They are attacking Corneria City, and head towards you! We need you to eliminate them again, Star Fox!" General Pepper finished just before an explosion on the Great Fox.

            "ROB, what was that!?" Fox demanded of ROB.

            "Enemies approaching… Warning! Be advised, they are armed with missiles."

            "Great just what we need, now they have missiles… Peppy, Slippy, Fara, Falco, man your Arwings, we need to take them out quickly!" Fox commanded confidently. Fox yelled down a corridor, "Katt, stay there and see if you can get some more info! Zenth you stay here."

            "Right, Fox," everyone agreed.

            As Fox, and crew left towards the Arwings, Zenth walked down the corridor, to introduce himself to Katt. Walking slowly, noticing every detail, he managed to find Katt. "Ah, you must be Katt," Zenth said.

            "And who are you?" Katt asked, not knowing what Fox had done yet.

            "Well you are entitled to an explanation. I am Zenth, I am to be a new recruit to Star Fox." Zenth replied.

            "Oh, I remember now. You must be that guy who saved them yesterday, right? So what are you doing here?" Katt said intrigued.

            "I am just as interested, if not more, about these people as you are. I want some information on them, anything you can find," Zenth said. "In case you didn't know, they have returned with a larger force this time."

            "Ok, sit down there, and I'll show how I work," Katt said as she pointed to a seat.

            Meanwhile, the Star Fox team launched their Arwings into battle. "Watch yourself, be ready to dodge their shots, we don't need anyone to be shot down here!" Peppy warned.

            "Watch out for that tank behind them! The armor on that thing is incredible!" Slippy cautioned.

            "No one attacks Falco Lombardi and lives to tell about it!"

            As soon as they launched, missile fire was everywhere. "That blast before was only a warning shot to draw us out! Take them down quick, before they do too much damage to the city or the Great Fox!" Fox's words fell flat as a barrage of missiles hit the Great Fox. All power was lost to the Great Fox. (Katt's not going to be happy… She never wants her work interrupted, and that's one interruption!) Fox thought to himself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ARRRGH!!!!!!" Katt was fuming over what had happened. "Just a few more minutes and I would've gotten some real good info on them!" Katt seemed ready to destroy something or someone.

            Zenth, sensing danger from Katt, tried to calm her down. "Calm down Katt! There's nothing you we... err, you can do about it. We should be more concerned about ourselves right now. For all we know, we're trapped in here!"

            "Yeah, guess I lost my temper… but I was so close… We have to find a safe spot… but where?"

            "If you ask me, we're in danger if we stay anywhere near this ship." Zenth replied.

            "And with the power gone, I can't launch my ship… We have to escape!" Katt demanded.

            "I have an idea. Is there another door that won't lead to the fight?" Zenth inquired.

            "Yeah, follow me, but I tell you, we can't open it!" Katt replied toward the strange request.

            "There's just no end to these guys!" Falco exclaimed.

            "We need to take out that tank first, Fox! Its their back bone!" Peppy suggested.

            "But Peppy, if we attack the tank, we'd be open to fire from the ground troops!" Fox replied.

            "We should split into groups then!" Fara demanded. "Fox, Falco, and Slippy, you attack the tank! Peppy and myself will attack the troops! If only Katt could launch…"

            "Alright Fara, now that's a plan! Let's split up into those groups now!" Fox commanded.

            "Ok, Zenth, right here, but what's your plan?" Katt asked thinking there was nothing that could be done.

            "Hmmm…" Zenth said to himself as he felt the wall. (Ah, the weakest point…) He turned to Katt, "Just watch me…" Zenth walked a few feet back, and closed his eyes. (I will not let myself fall to those people! I will avenge the attack that was placed on me, if it means I have to die!) Zenth thought as he closed his eyes.

            (What in the world is he doing? He's either going to be incredibly smart or incredible dumb for whatever it is he is going to do…) Katt thought to herself as she looked on. In a split-second, Zenth started charging to the wall. It looked as though he didn't even have to speed up. "Are you crazy!" Katt shrieked, as she understood what Zenth was going to do.

            As Zenth started nearing the wall, he coiled his arm, and flung it, as well as his body, full force into the door. "YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The door itself fell off of the ship, and to the ground below. "Hurt a lot more than I though it would… Oh well, let's go!" Zenth commanded as he jumped to the ground below.

            Katt stared wide-eyed not believing what she saw. "… Who… who are you?" she whispered to herself, after Zenth had already jump.

            "Come on Katt! Watch the first step while you're at it!" Zenth screamed to Katt.

            "Are you insane!? I can't make this jump!" Katt yelled.

            "Fine if you're scared…" Zenth teased her.

            "I'm not scared! I'm just not insane!" Katt detested.

            "Alright, alright… I'll catch you, ok?" Zenth said having a good laugh.

            "Very funny… VEERRRRYY funny…" Katt said as she approached the new "door" and jumped.

            "Falco! Look out behind you!" Fox warned.

            "It's just a missile Fox. Watch and learn," Falco said confidently as performed a somersault. "There ya see now?"

            "Falco… That is a homing missile…" Fox replied in disbelief.

            "CRUD!" Falco yelled as he noticed he was still being followed.

            "Try to get it to hit the tank, Falco!" Slippy demanded.

            "Yeah and get right in front of those guns!? That's the stupidest idea I ever heard of!" Falco snapped viciously.

            "Falco, do it! I'll distract the tank!" Fox commanded as he lowered his altitude to get within the tanks firing range.

            "Fool! Flying right into range! FIRE AT WILL!" the unknown commander of the tank demanded.

            "Missed me! Try again?" Fox taunted.

            "SIR! INCOMING ARWING AT 10 o'clock low!" A soldier informed the commander.

            "HE'S CRAZY!!! STOP HIM!" the commander noticed there was missile chasing the Arwing. "DANG! DESTROY THAT MISSILE!" The orders fell flat, as Falco lifted up, allowing the missile to fly right into the tank. "Heh, heh, heh… They think one missiles gonna stop this thing? FIRE! SHOW THEM WHAT THEY'RE GETTING INTO! "

            Shots fired through the air and toward the Great Fox. "STOP THOSE MISSILES!" Fox commanded.

            The team managed to shoot down, only a handful of shots, but many made it to hit the Great Fox.          "KATT!" Falco screamed in disbelief.

            As Katt fell, Zenth stepped away, pretending he wasn't going to catch her. "ZENTH! YOU SAID YOU'D CATCH ME!" Katt screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Katt closed her eyes, tight.

            "You can open your eyes now…" Zenth said after he caught Katt.

            "You're just so funny aren't you, smart guy?!" Katt said angrily.

            "Look, Katt, if I say I'm going to do something, I _WILL_ do it, if it means my own death. I'm just testing your confidence in me. You've just got to learn to trust me," Zenth tried to explain. "You thought I wasn't going to catch you, but I did. I always keep my word." Zenth said as he gently let Katt back on her feet.

            "You're crazy you know that?" Katt hissed. "But you did follow your word…" Just then, a huge explosion came from the Great Fox. "*gasp*… Good thing we got out!"

            "Too bad if ask me… then I wouldn't have had to break down that door!" Zenth replied rubbing his shoulder. Just then Katt received a radio transmission from Falco.

            "Katt! Are ya alright!?" Falco screamed desperately.

            "Yeah I'm alright, Falco. Zenth and I escaped the back way before the explosion." Katt explained.

            "But… the power was out," Falco questioned what happened.

            "I'll explain later! Just fly now!" Katt yelled.

            "You sure you can't launch though? We need more support!" Falco inquired.

            "My ship is probably wrecked Falco!" Katt screamed.

            "Alright, get outta here then! It's getting very dangerous!" Falco suggests. "Falco out."

            "Alright Zenth, let's jet!" Katt commanded.

            "Katt!" Zenth interrupted. "Give me that thing!"

            "You mean this?" Katt lifted her radio up. Katt then showed Zenth how it worked.

            "Simple enough…" Zenth said as he snatched the radio and ran toward the battlefield. "You get out! I'll help the fight! I'll be back, don't worry!"

            "But Zenth! You haven't a chance to survive!" Katt exclaimed.

            "I told you I always keep my word! I have to go! You get out of here now!"

            (You stubborn fool! He hasn't a chance! Not my problem… I'm getting out of here…) Katt thought as she started to run. "… You come back alive, alright Zenth?" she whispered to herself.

            "Fox! We can't keep this up!" Fara yelled.

            "I know! But we can't abandon the Great Fox or Corneria City! Falco, are Katt and Zenth alright?" Fox said.

            "Yeah they got out somehow…" Falco said as he started toward the tank.

            "FOX! Do you hear me!?" Zenth radioed to Fox.

            "Zenth! What are you doing! Get out of here!" Fox commanded.

            "No can do, Fox. These are my enemies as well! I got Katt to run for it. You should all go for the tank! I got the troops!" Zenth demanded.

            "But you'll get killed!" Fox yelled.

            "I told you its fine! What are they going to do kill their own troops!?" Zenth replied. "Just do it!"

            "I'm having Fara assist you!" Fox demanded. "Fara, watch Zenth! Peppy, help us with the tank!"

            "Gotcha Fox," replied Peppy.

            "You're a fool, you know that Zenth?" Fara said.

            "A fool? Not me. If I am, then I'm one unstoppable, angry fool these guys don't need to mess with!" Zenth snapped back. Zenth drew his spear that he kept strapped to his back. "Don't worry Fara, I'll be fine."

            "Hahahaha, look at this fool here! Thinks he wipe us out with that stick! HA!" a trooper pointed out.

            Zenth look at the troop, rushed toward his, and impaled his heart before the trooper could react. "Really? I said it before, I'll say it again. I'm one angry fool, that you don't want to be messing with!" Zenth proclaimed as his impaled yet another trooper through his neck. Zenth pulled the spear out of the neck. The head was drenched in blood. Zenth started to make wide swinging motions to damage all those who surrounded him. As he noticed a grenade land in front of his feat, he use the spear as a pole and lifted himself out of danger by sticking the head into the ground, lifting himself up, and using is hands to force himself and his spear into the air. As he landed, he forced the spear into another soldier's body.

            From a safe distance, a squad of snipers targeted Zenth. They shot several rounds, only hitting his arm twice, and his leg three times. "FARA! Get those people up there!" Zenth commanded as he noticed the figures atop the Cornerian skyscrapers.

            "Sure, Zenth, but you sure you can keep this up?" Fara inquired.

            "I'm not your concern, Fara! You just stay alive!" Zenth answered. Zenth continued fighting. A missile exploded behind him, just getting him into the blast range.

            "ZENTH!" Fara yelled in dismay.

            "I'm.. "*crackle*"..live Fara, don…"*crackle*"worry!" Just after that, Zenth's radio signals went down. The radio was now completely useless.

            "Peppy haven't you found a weak spot yet!" Fox demanded.

            "Not yet Fox, his armor is to strong! We have to stop it! Wait that's it! Fox! Shoot the ground below the tank!" Peppy commanded.

            "Hey Peppy, we're here to destroy the tank, not the landscape!" Falco snapped.

            "Falco, if the tank is put in a ditch, it will be useless!" Peppy answered to Falco.

            "Ok guys, let's get to it!" Fox commanded

"Hahaha! Their aim is off! They can't even hit this tank anymore!" the commander gloated.

            "Uhh, sir… at this rate, we will soon be stuck in a ditch!"

            "What! Hurry! Move the tank!"

"Too late pal!" Falco smirked as he fired a barrage of shots, completing the ditch to stop the tank.

"Hurry! Ready the escape pod for me!" the commander panicked. He hurried into his pod and blasted out of Corneria's atmosphere. "Too bad Star Fox… Looks like I got away!" the commander started to gloat as his escape ship blasted off for space.

"Not if I can help it!" Falco yelled. Falco shot a round of shots to the escape pod, but he missed it. "CRUD!"

"Look the rest of the army is retreating!" Fox pointed out. "Zenth!? Are you ok? Zenth?"

"His radio's down, but he's down there, alive… I hope," Fara interrupted.

"Fara, find Zenth!" Fox ordered.

"Sure thing Fox," Fara agreed as she started lowering her Arwing.

Katt was watching the Great Fox disappear in the distance. "I can't just leave… Can I?" Katt questioned. "I'm going back! I don't care for the consequences! I just know I have to help them," Katt dashed toward the Great Fox. As Katt arrived, it was unusually quiet. "What's wrong… there's no noise…" Katt was concerned. She went around to the front where the battlefield was. "There's Fara, she's landing!" Katt dashed to Fara's ship to see what happened.

"Katt? I thought you took shelter?" Fara questioned.

"I decided to come back to see what happened," Katt admitted.

"Well, Katt, we didn't win, and we didn't lose…" Fara explained. "The commander got away, and look who else is lying on the floor…" Fara pointed to the ground where Zenth lay.

"Is he…" Katt refused to finish her question.

Fara checked to see if Zenth was still breathing. "He's alive… Let's go! He needs to get into a hospital!"

"Just… get me up… first…" Zenth whispered with what little strength he had.

Fara and Katt helped Zenth up, amazed at his endurance, and acted as crutches on their way to the hospital.

"Don't let them escape!" Fox ordered.

"Fox! This is Fara! Katt and I are taking Zenth to the Corneria General Hospital right now!"

"Zenth… is still alive?" Fox asked with disbelief.

"Hardly! Meet us there when you're done!" Fara commanded she closed the channel.

"Look in the forest!" Slippy exclaimed. "There are escape pods!"

"I won't miss this time!" Falco yelled as he released another barrage of shots. "This is what you get for attacking Falco Lombardi!" This time, the team managed to shoot down most of the escape pods.

After the remaining pods escaped, Fox and crew jetted over to Corneria General Hospital. "Do you have a patient named, Zenth?" Fox inquired at the front desk.

The receptionist, a tiger, checked the patient files on her computer. "Yes. Top floor, room #1132."

"Thanks. Come on! Before he goes dying on us!" Fox commanded. (He is a fool alright, but like he said, one _unstoppable_ fool!) Fox thought.

"There it is Fox! Room #1132!" Peppy pointed to the door. Fox slowly opened the door slowly, and calmly.

"Any reports yet?" Fox inquired, hoping it would be positive.

"The doctors say on his own, he has a 27 percent chance of survival." Fara replied gloomily.

"Hey who knows more about me? This doctor or myself? I'll be fine. I've already proven I don't lie… At least to Katt," Zenth quietly replied. "If I'm not dead yet, that confrontation won't be killing me soon!" Zenth's words fell on deaf ears, as he knew they would. The red bandaged covering most of him didn't look too positive to the others. Neither did the dry stains of blood on Zenth's body look to great.

"Is there anything we can do, Katt?" Peppy asked.

"Well… I was told if we could get blood from someone… but it has to be a specific someone. We need someone with the same blood-type, and who is also the same species…" Katt replied. "Unfortunately there was found only one match… Wolf O'Donnell…"

"Yeah let's just go ask my arch enemy for help," Fox replied sarcastically. "*sigh*…"

Zenth was shocked at the mention of the name. He quickly disregarded it as sleep took a stronger hold on his mind. "How many times must I tell you… I'll be fine… just need rest…" With that, Zenth fell asleep for night.

"Let him get some rest… lets go see what we can do about the Great Fox…" Fox suggested as everyone left. "…I hope your right, Zenth… I hope your right…" Fox whispered as he left.

Fox woke up the next morning, still groggy. He walked around until he found the galley. He started boiling some water to make coffee. Slippy walked past. "I need sleep, Fox… I spent the entire night fixing ROB…" Slippy said as he walked to his quarters.

Fox's mind started to concentrate on yesterday. (Who are these people… And Zenth… Is he really that strong… He could easily be my equal in physical combat). At that time Peppy, equally as tired walked in.

"I'll start breakfast. Whaddya want Fox?" Peppy inquired. Fox didn't answer. "Fox!"

"Huh… what Peppy?" Fox  asked.

"I asked you what you wanted for breakfast!" Peppy answered.

"…Nothing. I'm not hungry…" Fox replied.

"Not hungry? You're always dying for a good breakfast!" Peppy said.

"I said I don't want anything, but this coffee. Thanks anyway…" Fox replied.

"Incoming message from General Pepper, Fox. Shall I patch him through?" ROB64 appeared with this news.

"Ok… Yes, General Pepper?" Fox asked.

"I need to see you, ASAP," General Pepper replied. "What time can you make it?"

"General, I'll be there right away. I'm going to let the rest of the team sleep, though. Peppy, I'm placing you in charge. ROB, keep working on the repairs to the Great Fox. General, I'm heading out now."

"General Pepper? You wanted to see me?" Fox asked as he arrived.

"Yes, Fox. It's about those last two attacks," Pepper started. "As General, it is my sworn duty to protect Corneria. This new force that has introduced itself seems limitless, until we can gather information about it. As we are unable to determine anything about this group, we once again turn to you Star Fox."

"General, this is not just your enemy. As you can see in their second assault, they were targeting the Great Fox. As of now, the Star Fox Mercenary Unit is now once again working with the Cornerian Army. As usually, for our services rendered, you will be expected to compensate by paying an adequate salary. Are we agreed?" Fox inquired.

"As General, I am always pleased when our military force is strengthened. It is agreed. But how long will it take for repairs on the Great Fox?"

"Sir, we are working nonstop to repair them quickly, but that is not the only problem. We also have to wait and see if our newest recruit, Zenth will survive. He was injured severely in the last fight." Fox admitted. "It could take a long time."

"Well Fox McCloud, if any services are needed that the Cornerian Army may provide, don't hesitate to contact me." General Pepper proclaimed.

"Yes sir." Fox said as he left.

Katt and Peppy entered the Cornerian General Hospital. "We're here to see Zenth," Peppy said. "We already know his room number." Peppy and Katt started down the long hallway towards Zenth's room. The corridor grew more menacing the farther down they walked. As Peppy prepared for the worst he opened the door, and noticed Zenth still alive and a doctor checking in on him.

"Amazing," the doctor told himself.

"What's happening Dr. uhh…" Peppy realized he never met the doctor.

"Branth. Call me Dr. Branth." Announced the lizard. "Zenth here has had an amazing comeback… Right now he has a 56 percent chance of survival…"

"56 PERCENT!" declared Peppy and Katt.

"That's a 29 percent increase!" Katt said in disbelief. "Either your crazy, or Zenth wasn't lying…"

"Well, I'm sure I'm not crazy," Dr. Branth started, "Its an honest recovery. Of course, there's no telling what this comes to a cost at. It may end up that Zenth is paralyzed…"

"Once again, must I tell you, in a day or two I'll be fine!" Zenth proclaimed. "I never lie… Aren't you supposed to think a bit more positively anyway?"

Fox walked into the room, assuming someone would be there. "Hey, Zenth, how's the recovery coming?" Fox looked at the chart Dr. Branth kept on Zenth. "You're kidding? You've recovered _THAT_ much already Zenth?"

"I still think it will come at a price… Sometimes, I heard after you start getting better from certain diseases, you suddenly turn back around, and well… Then of course, the doctor could have been right…"

"…I will not repeat myself any more! I'll be fine, trust me." Zenth said shaking his head. "Now you've all given me a headache…"

"I still think you're a bit of a fool, Zenth. Keep trying stunts like that, you won't last long," Katt warned.

Zenth sighed, staring with a cold eyes towards Katt. "Katt, I want you to know, that I'm not a optimist. I am more of a pessimist, and if I can bring myself to say something this positive, you should believe it. I've been in worse situations… much worse."

Fox remembered the reason why he came. "I have some information from Pepper. Peppy, Katt, I've accepted another mission from General Pepper. We have to see what's behind those people." Fox started. "There is no information on them anywhere, but we do have a possible link, Zenth."

"Fox, I'm sorry, but I told you, I've only seen them once, and not eye-to-eye." Zenth replied. (At least I hope I'm not a link… If I'm a link to all of this, everyone here is in danger…)

"Yes Zenth, but still, you could know more about them than even they know! We're going to let you rest more for a bit, ad we will all be back at night. As soon, as your better, Peppy will start your training." Fox revealed his plans.

"Alright.Guess I'll need my sleep," Zenth started. "And fix the Great Fox!" Zenth added as everyone slipped out of the room.

Fox, Peppy, and Katt returned to the Great Fox, where they noticed that General Pepper had sent additional help for the repairs. "General Pepper better not be taking this out of our pay." Fox said with a laugh.

The rest of the Star Fox crew appeared to ask about Zenth. "Zenth's fine. He's making an amazing recovery, and now has a 56 percent chance to survive."

"Your sure that they're right Fox? It sounds so strange." Fara asked.

"Fara he looks like he's 300 percent better! Now then, we have to make sure no more damage comes to the Great Fox. Falco, I want you to stay on top of the Great Fox as a look out. Look at it this way Falco, no physical labor. The rest of us have to finish the repairs soon. Tonight, we will visit Zenth. Alright move out," Fox commanded his team.

"Sir, I was unable to destroy the Great Fox," admitted the commander of the last attack. "What shall we do next?"

"Simple. Regroup, and prepare to be attacked," a mysterious voice said. "Naturally, the Great Fox will just fly to you. By the time they find you, you be more than ready. I will also create several diversions on other planets. The Star Fox team will _not_ survive!"

"Yes sir!" the commander said with enthusiasm. "Star Fox will soon meet his doom…"

"All in good time. But first, make sure that Zenth is gone!" the mysterious voice commanded. "We need him out of our way, and I don't mean temporarily…"

The Star Fox crew returns once again to see how Zenth is doing. "Zenth? Everything all right?" Fox looked the bed. Zenth's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing, but lightly. "What's happened?" A chill filled the room, not a chill of fear, sorrow, or regret. A window was left open. (An open window? Not in this hospital…) "I'll be right back, you stay here." Fox commanded as he left rapidly.

Fox went down the hallway, to the information desk on the top floor. "Where's Dr. Branth?" Fox inquired. With a puzzled look, the receptionist checked the computer files.

"I'm sorry, but there never was a Dr. Branth working here…" the receptionists replied.

Fox's eyes widened. "Then… then who is Zenth's doctor?" Fox was anxious to find out what was exactly happening here.

"That would be… Dr. Shade. Don't be deceived by her name. There she is now." The receptionist pointed to a black panther coming down the hall.

"Dr. Shade?" Fox asked.

"Yes?" she answered politely. "Is something wrong?"

"It's about one of your patients, Zenth." Fox started.

"Ah, yes. He's the one who made the great recovery. Is something wrong?"

"Just follow me, quick!" Fox commanded.

Fox entered Zenth's room. "Everyone, this is Zenth's _real_ doctor, Dr. Shade."

"'Real' doctor? Then who was Dr. Brenth?" Fara questioned.

"Apparently, an assassin…" Fox said. "Doctor, is that window supposed to be open?"

"The windows are only open during the day if it's nice out." Dr. Shade said as she walked near Zenth. "Hmmm… I will need to examine him, you're all welcome to stay here during the examination."

Seconds seemed like hours, minutes like months, and hours like years. Within three and a half hours, Dr. Shade returned with a solemn look on her face. "Zenth is alive, barely. It seems someone got a hold of our morphine, and tried to kill Zenth," Dr. Shade started, while pointing to a small wound on Zenth's arm. "We have a team working on reversing the effects, but I don't know how long he can stay in this condition… Even with his amazing recovery before, I doubt he'll live."

"So, we're the target now… Ok, two of us will always remain here, making sure nothing happens to Zenth, the rest of us will go back to finish repairing the Great Fox. Fara, and Peppy, you two get the first watch here. We'll be back in the morning." With that Fox, Falco, and Slippy left for the Great Fox.

"I'll leave updates for you on this pad," she pointed to a pad on top of a nightstand. "Now you'll be able to know what exactly is going on."

Fara, weary from the entire day, fell asleep in a chair, while Peppy Stayed up making sure nothing happened. About halfway through the night, they had switched places, and several things happened overall:

Chart:

Update 1- Time: 11:37 P.M. Zenth is in critical condition. We are looking for a way to counteract the drugs.

Update 2- Time: 11:59: P.M. Effects are wearing off. Currently Zenth has roughly a 12 percent chance of living through this attack.

Update 3- Time: 12:07 P.M. We have made an error. Zenth is getting worse. Current chance for survival is _below 1 percent…_

Update 4: Time 12:55 P.M. Zenth is stabilizing. He currently has a 32 percent chance of survival. Before this, he started having seizures. I refused to leave the room to update.

Update 5: Time 3:26 P.M. We have counteracted the morhine. From this trauma, we only leave Zenth with a 45 percent chance of recovering fully and normally.

            Fox entered the room with Falco the next day. "Peppy, Fara, wake up. You can go now, we'll keep watch." Peppy and Fara both got up slowly, and showed Fox the pad with the overnight developments. Fox reviewed the notes, as he took a seat. Peppy and Fara left to help repair the Great Fox.

            "Sir, my mission should be complete by now," said the figure known as Dr. Branth. "Check the hospital files, Zenth should be dead by now."

            "Let's see," mumbled the mysterious voice that had organized the attacks on Star Fox. "Zenth… he still has a 45 percent chance to survive! You fool! They have done some operations to reverse your _attempted_ assassination! Guards, kill him!"

            "What? No! Let me go!!!" screamed Branth as he was taken away to his own extermination.

            "With Zenth still around, our army is as strong as a bug! He _must_ die first! Guards!" the mysterious voice screamed enraged by this failure.

            That night, Katt and Slippy came to relieve Fox and Falco of their duty. "Any more news yet Fox?" Katt questioned.

            "Zenth hasn't moved all day, he's still breathing though…" Fox replied worriedly. Just then, Zenth started to move.

            "*groan*… I feel sick…" Zenth managed to mumble. He tried to sit up but just couldn't muster the strength.

            "Zenth! Do you remember what happened?" Fox inquired as soon as he regained consciousness.

            "Let me… think…" Zenth replied while trying to remember. (That plague of a dream is blocking my thoughts… must get over the past…) Suddenly, Zenth remembered what had happened. "I remember… Dr. Branth…"

            "He was no doctor Zenth," Fox warned. "He was your assailant…"

            "He must be part of that group. Looks like there more diverse in their tactics than we expected…" Falco said.

            "He stabbed me with something… I felt no pain though… then I… I can't remember…"

            "He tried to overdose you on pain killers," Dr. Shade walked in. "I'm your real doctor, Dr. Shade. We spent all of last night keeping you alive."

            "Zenth, are you sure you don't know these people?" Fox asked. "They seem to want you dead… really soon…"

            "I never knew these people directly… Don't you think… I would've told you after they tried to kill me so much?" Zenth replied.

            "I'll order some food for you, Zenth. You must be starving," Dr. Shade said as she left.

            "This food is disgusting…" Zenth said in disgust. "…and hurry!" Zenth added changing his tone.

            Two weeks have past. The Great Fox has been fully repaired, and Zenth is finally ready to see if he can leave. Dr. Shade walks into Zenth's room. "Ok, you might finally be released today! We just have to check to see if you really are fine, especially since you recovered so fast. So, first try to get up, and follow me to the examination room."

            "Walk? I don't think I remember how!" Zenth laughed. Zenth moved his unused muscles and forced himself on his feet, and started walking behind Dr. Shade. "Not paralyzed! I told you I'd be fine, Fox!"

            "Yeah, guess you really don't lie!" Fox laughed while following both of them.

            Zenth stretches his arms as he walks down the hall. "My muscles hurt from these past few days! I always was moving before…" Zenth said with a chuckle.

            In the examination room, Zenth was only checked for the basic things. "Reflexes, superb! Ears are healthy, mouth's in good condition…" Dr. Shade went on. "Ok Zenth, there's no reason why you can't leave."

            "Finally. Not to be rude, but this place isn't exactly where I'd like to be all the time! Especially as a patient on the verge of death." Zenth said.

            "Not too many patients would disagree with that! Ok Zenth, you're released, and watch out. We don't want to ever have to see patients repetitively!" Dr. Shade warned.

            Back at the Great Fox, everyone was up to the usual. Katt was looking up info on the renegades, Slippy was checking every machine, Falco, well he was being Falco, while Peppy and Fara tried to shut him up. Finally, Fox and Zenth make an appearance. "Well look who's back. It's the insane fool that tried to fight and entire army himself, Zenth" Falco smirked.

            "Falco, mind yourself for once in your life," Fara snapped. "Where would we be if he hadn't tried that stunt?"

            "I could've taken them on!" Falco screeched.

            "Yeah, yeah both of you just shut up! This is getting us nowhere, and fast," Fox stood between the two. "Peppy, go show Zenth around, its about time we got him some training."

            "Sure thing Fox!" Peppy replied.

            Peppy finished his "Grand Tour" in the hangar. "This is where we keep our combat ships. The Arwing is our main ship, not to say that the Landmaster or Blue Marine are exactly worthless." Slippy was in the background working on something. "Hey, Slip!" Peppy yelled.

            "Yeah?" Slippy replied.

            "Is that simulator working yet?" Peppy asked.

            "Do I ever let you down? Of course it's working," Slippy replied.

            "Good. Come here Zenth," Peppy commanded. "This will show you how it feels to fly in an Arwing. Later, we'll set it to be like the Landmaster or Blue Marine. You can't get hurt of course, but there will be a lot of shaking to simulate the effects of being hit," Peppy warned.

            "Alright, lets see how this works," Zenth said eagerly.

            Peppy started to explain the controls to Zenth, slowly of course. "I'll wait out here and give you advice with this radio. For a bit, we'll make sure that you can maneuver."

            In the lounge, Falco started to argue about Zenth. "Fox, I tell you he will be nothing but trouble!"

            "And I suppose he was trouble in that last fight, eh Falco? We wouldn't have had time to think about our strategy with him and Fara distracting fire!" Fox angrily yelled. 

            "We could have been done _sooner_ without having to watch out for him Fox!" Falco answered.

            "Yeah, instead we'd thinking about how to dodge the missiles! Face it Falco, you know he has the skill to be a _better_ pilot than you! Can't you think for the good of the team!?" Fox questioned.

            "Fox, we could operate better without having to save some inexperienced pilot like Zenth every five minutes. It's bad enough with Slippy here!" Falco declared.

            "Falco… I do not tolerate the defaming of anyone on the Star Fox team. I hold this as well as other things to everyone, including _you_. From this point on, you are on warning Falco! If you want to get out of Star Fox, just keep acting like that!" Fox proclaimed as he stormed out angrily towards his own quarters.

            "Falco, you have to learn to keep your cool!" Fara came in, after overhearing the argument, and acting as if she tried to avoid it. "Falco, you have to learn how to except some things. You're not the leader here."

            "We'd all be better off with me as the leader. Fox doesn't know what he's getting into…" Falco said as he walked to his quarters.

            "This isn't going to be good. As annoying as Falco is, he is still a skilled pilot. I should talk to Fox…" Fara told herself.

            "Good job Zenth! I can't believe you've already passed my obstacle course! Ok, now we're going to practice attacking."

            "Alright, now it's a bit harder…" Zenth eagerly replied.

            "Alright, at first, your targets will only try to dodge your attacks. We will make sure that you have adequate coordination."

            "Bah, this sounds too easy…" Zenth complained, but accepted the process.

            "Fox, this problem with Falco has to be resolved soon." Fara said concerned.

            "Fara, you know how Falco is." Fox explained. "Of course I know we need him, but we also need Zenth. I just warned him to keep him in-line. But if it takes it, I will temporarily let him out. He'd only have the streets, and no one there is exactly his best friend."

            "Fox, I don't think it will be so simple…" Fara started. "We both know Falco claims he is the best pilot, and he's probably a little tense about bringing new people in. Maybe, in time, either Falco will stop seeing him as a threat, or will accept that he is not the greatest pilot."

            "Fara, we can only hope. Until then, we have to try to keep Falco as part of the team. …Geez, Falco can't even accept the fact that we would have lost that last battle without Zenth," Fox said.

            "Yeah, I know he'd never try a stunt like Zenth's escape, or his attack. Falco is too proud for his own good, yet he is a bit of a coward," Fara admitted. "Maybe he gets the impression he has to be the best to get any attention…"

            "Yeah, and while he's trying so hard, he is being great, and not getting attention because of his attitude!" Fox laughed. "Seriously though, we will just have to try to keep Star Fox together, otherwise, we'd all be powerless, and who knows what would happen to Corneria! Just keep trying to keep everyone together Fara, we can keep this unit together…" Fox hugged Fara to comfort her, and reassure her. "It will be fine… I know Zenth would agree."

            "Peppy, can you make this any harder? I'm about to fall asleep!" Zenth asked. "Just make it real hard already, you said I couldn't be hurt! I'm always eager to know exactly what I'm up against!"

            "Well I guess your right… Just make sure your ready!" Peppy warned as he set the simulator the hardest setting. "Let's just see what you've got, Zenth."

            "Alright! This is what I'm talking about! Your never going to fight an enemy that never fires at you!" Zenth replied eagerly. Zenth was surprised by the amazing abilities showed by his "opponents". "They're behind me…" Zenth already learned advanced maneuvers while getting used to the Arwing. He "performed" a loop and shot down his target with amazing accuracy.

            "Don't forget, Zenth, to barrel roll to reflect enemy fire!" Peppy assisted.

            "You think I'd forget such an important survival tactic as that Peppy? I remember!" Zenth detested the comment. "Still, I know I can fight better in a hand-to-hand fight…" Zenth started giving chase to three "enemies". To train himself, he imagined them gloating about causing the horrific attacks on him in the forest. (They _are_ real) Zenth convinced himself. (They will pay… If I don't kill them, they kill me, very simple.) A great fury emerged from Zenth. He started to fire so angrily, that even Falco couldn't be compared. When all three enemies were down, he contined his attacks, more in control of himself…

            "Fox? I have just finished watching Zenth's training," Peppy started. "He's real good for an amateur pilot. At least in an Arwing."

            "Are you serious? He already is good pilot in an Arwing? He picks up things fast!" Fox exclaimed.

            "He's not the best, but he could hold his own against us if he needed to! Of course he says he feels too restricted in an Arwing. He definitely prefers hand-to-hand fighting." Peppy explained.

            "Ok, so he's good with an Arwing? Show him the Arwing he'll be piloting ok?" Fox requested. (Heh, I knew Zenth could do it!) Fox thought.

            "Zenth, Fox wanted me to show you the Arwing you'll be flying. Follow me." Peppy commanded. "Here we are. Any modifications you want, just be sure to ask ROB. Slippy has kept this one in mint condition."

            "So that's now mine, huh? Well, I appreciate your cooperation while training me, Peppy." Zenth praised Peppy.

            "It was an honor. What else am I gonna do anyway?" Peppy laughed.

            "I'll go see ROB right away," Zenth said.

            "He's down there," Peppy pointed, "checking the Blue Marine."

            "Ok, thanks Peppy." Zenth hurried over to see ROB.  "Hey ROB, I need you to modify my Arwing. Is there any way you can make it faster and more maneuverable?"

            "If I do, it will lower your armor," ROB replied.

            "Hmmm…" Zenth took a moment to think. "That's fine ROB, I'll just have to be more careful, won't I?"

            That night at dinner, it was very tense. Falco, for once, kept shut, while Fox kept his eye on him. Fara was watching Fox to make sure he didn't do anything to drastic. Zenth, kept to his own business, and didn't mind Falco, even though he had pieced together what he thought. Peppy and Slippy tried to loosen everything with some conversation, making sure to stay away from certain topics. "Where's Katt?" inquired Slippy.

            "She still is looking for any information she can get… One of us will have to bring her some food after we're done." Falco replied, watching himself.

            "So, Fox, where are we going after tomorrow morning?" Peppy asked.

            "General Pepper wants us to check on Fortuna. He also claims there something valuable there that we will have to protect." Fox hinted. "We blast off after breakfast."

            Zenth would have complimented Peppy's great cooking, but he knew not to speak until spoken to right now. He finished his food. "Hey, Zenth you want any more?" Peppy asked.

            "No, but thank you. Great food, really. I'm just a light eater…" Zenth said cautiously.

            "Would you mind taking this plate to Katt for me, then?" Peppy asked. Just after this sentence, Peppy realized his mistake, and scolded himself. (I should keep my mouth shut from now on! I left Zenth with almost no option! DANG!)

            Zenth realized Peppy's, less than adequate, timing. (Now I have to decide… Prove loyalty and really anger Falco; or prove disloyalty, and only slightly anger Falco… Peppy, I think I'm going to have to hurt you for this!) Zenth thought. "Ok, Peppy, if _you_ want me to," he simply stated as his only slightly enforce the "you". Zenth grabbed the plate, and headed for Katt. By this time, Falco was fuming, but he didn't say, nor express anything, but everyone knew how he felt. The rest of the dinner fell silent.

            Zenth continued down the hall toward Katt. He entered the dark room, only lit by Katt's monitor. "Katt? I brought you your dinner."

            "Thanks Zenth." Katt exclaimed. "But I've heard you and Falco haven't been getting along?"

            "Oh I'm getting along, he isn't. He just won't cope… Anyway, Peppy left me no choice but to bring this to you… He has to watch what he says, that Peppy." Zenth said.

            "So Falco's scared of a rookie? That's so unlike him. That Falco, he's usually overconfident!" Katt laughed.

            "…So your still looking for information?" Zenth changed the subject. "Do you really think you can find something?"

            "I should call it a night anyway. I should've a long time ago…" Katt said. "I usually stop much earlier."

            "You deserve a break, Katt. At least you can work harder tomorrow. Oh, and Fox has informed use that we're leaving for… Fortuna tomorrow," Zenth informed Katt.

            "Fortuna, huh…" Katt started to wonder what awaited them in Fortune. Zenth started to leave for his quarters. "Oh Zenth?"

            "Yes?" he quickly replied.

            "I'm sorry, about thinking you were just a fool… and I just wanted you to know that I trust you now."

            "Thanks, Katt. Well at least now I have at least two allies… I'll see you tomorrow, I'm exhausted…" Zenth said as he finally left.

            That night, Zenth found it hard to sleep. (Is it possible to travel through the stars?) He thought. He took a handcrafted necklace, made by himself, from a pouch. "I made this necklace… to celebrate my family…" Zenth placed his necklace around his neck. To him it was beautiful. It had a rather old looking string that seemed to once have been a pale, whitish color. There were three sets of three rather large beads on it. They included larger, red bead in each of the centers, and two pale, white beads on both sides of each red bead. Each section was split evenly apart, and gave him the feel that he was protected on his front, and both sides from the sets of beads, and from behind, was the metal clip, which he had thought about as the link between him, and his family. Zenth sighed deeply, still in mourning as he fell asleep.

            Fox woke up, ready for anything. He walked into the lounge where he was surprised to see Zenth. "What are you doing up already?" Fox asked.

            "Bah. I couldn't sleep…" Zenth replied as if angry at himself. Peppy, as usual entered after Fox.

            "Well I see I have some competition to getting here now don't I?" Peppy chuckled.

            "Actually, I just couldn't sleep Peppy," Zenth replied as to not let the hare think this was going to become normal.

            "Well then, shall I prepare breakfast? What do you want?" Peppy asked.

            "I don't really care, just make sure its as good as last night!" Zenth replied.

            "Something big Peppy, and of course good!" Fox laughed. "And Peppy, watch yourself, you just made things worst last night."

            "I'm sorry Fox, and Zenth. I'll watch myself carefully," Peppy apologized.

            "What are you going to do? It's too late, I just have to watch out for Falco," Zenth thought aloud. (Oh boy, will I have to watch myself…)

            Breakfast went better than dinner last night, mainly due to the fact that Katt was there. She held all the cards. She could keep Falco quiet, and she was great at making conversation. Zenth made sure to talk minimally again, and prepared himself for his first time actually flying. "I'll be in the lounge if anyone needs me," Zenth said as he finished.

            After everyone was done, Fox ran a last minute check to make sure everything was fine. "ROB, is everything prepared for lift-off?" Fox asked.

            "All systems green. It advised that you wait momentarily while I run a check on all Arwings."

            "Ok, ROB, I'm going to contact General Pepper now," Fox declared. "General Pepper? This is Star Fox."

            "Ah yes, is everything ok?" asked Pepper.

            "All systems green, General. We will blast off for Fortuna after ROB runs a check on the Arwings," Fox announced.

            "Good luck, Fox," General Pepper said as he closed the link.

            "All Arwing systems green. Modifications on Zenth's ship complete," ROB interrupted.

            "Ok, we're ready for blast off. Everyone, hold on!" Fox demanded.

            The Great Fox was so powerful, that Zenth was in total awe. Yet he once again refused to show emotion, as he knew Falco was watching him. Zenth closed his eyes; he felt everything slip away… He had that feeling of excitement, of that fear, that skeptical feeling… the sense of adventure.


	2. True Terror

[Chapter 2: True Terror]

The Great Fox steadied itself once it left the gravitational field of Corneria. The only thing keeping everything from flying about was the gravity generator on the bottom of the ship. Zenth felt so natural… He felt as though he hadn't left Corneria, but he knew where he was.

            "ROB, set course towards Fortuna," Fox demanded. Fox checked a map of the Lylat System. "ROB, also be on high alert for enemy ambushes. We'll be going through an asteroid field."

            "Alright, Fox," ROB simply answered.

            Falco left the lounge for his quarters. He was always ready for an attack. As he left, he gave Zenth a cold, hard look. Coolly, Zenth just stared back at Falco through the corner of his eye. Fara tensed a few feet away. She knew any momemt that Falco and Zenth would clash… Slippy left, also sensing the danger, to check on the Arwings again. Peppy stayed as well as Fara, to try to prevent any fighting.

            Nothing happened as the Great Fox entered the asteroid field. ROB picked up something on radar… "…Large group of enemies approaching from 12 o'clock, high." ROB started a siren to warn everyone of the danger.

            Everyone was prepared for this fight, and sensing a clash between Falco and Zenth. Surely this fight would mean something to something. (Alright Falco… Now let's see how this goes…) Zenth thought.

            (I'll show all of you…) Falco said as he rushed toward the hangar. He ran toward the hangar trying to be the first as usual. Just as he entered, Zenth entered from the other side. Both of them eyed each other warily as they neared their Arwings. The rest of the Star Fox team quickly followed, and everyone launched when the hangar doors opened.

            "Ok _team_," Fox started, magnifying the power of "team", "Let's show these guys what it means to fight Star Fox!" The Star Fox team entered the battle with only the sounds of engines and laser shots. Soon those sounds were accompanied by explosions. To both Zenth and Falco, no sounds existed. All of their energy was put into focusing on their task and showing up each other.

            Peppy eyed a large group of fighters behind Zenth. "Look out Zenth!" he warned.

            "You're a bit late Peppy, I've known…" Zenth said quietly. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He headed under a meteor, went up and disappeared. The enemy fighters quickly appeared above the meteor, being chased by Zenth. He had made a sudden stop behind the meteor, tricking the fighters in front of him. He then started to pursue another group.

            Falco started shooting down a group that was about to pursue Katt. He then noticed Zenth chasing a group toward him. He decided to confront the same group from the front.

            (Falco, what are you thinking?) Zenth questioned to himself. The rest of the team noticed what was happening, and tensed anxiously, nearly neglecting to look out for enemy fire. Falco and Zenth shot down an equal number of enemies, but one of the group remained. Each of them fired full force on the remaining enemy. Then, as soon as it was down, Zenth pulled a U-turn to escape hitting Falco, head on. The two raced into the fray, trying to outdo each other. With this competition, the fight didn't last for long. The crew returned to the Great Fox, relatively unharmed.

            In the lounge, Zenth wanted to put an end to this, and knew exactly how to. When everyone was in the lounge he started, "Alright. Everyone here knows about the rivalry between Falco and myself." Zenth was being very decisive. He remembered to put Falco in front of him. "Now we're are going to put our skill to a vote. It could just be what we need. We will each tell ROB who, between the two of us, is a better pilot."

            "I agree," Falco said confidently.

            ROB tallied the votes. "The outcome is… Falco- 2, Abstains- 5, Zenth- 0."

            "But…?" Fox started puzzled.

            "I voted for Falco," Zenth admitted. "It's blatantly obvious that Falco's better."

            Falco looked on in shock. (Maybe… I was wrong.) Falco thought.

            "Of course, Falco," Zenth started with a smirk, "this does not mean I will not try to be better than you."

            Falco felt respect toward Zenth, but still could bring himself to talk.

            "Falco, say something already," Katt commanded.

            "Why should I? He obviously knows I'm the best already," Falco stated.

            "How'd I know that was coming?" Zenth questioned.

            "Zenth," Fox whispered only to Zenth, "are you sure this is the smartest thing to do?"

            "Don't worry," Zenth laughed quietly to Fox, "Would you rather we just went for each others throat?"

            That "night", everything was peaceful. Zenth still kept quiet though. "Alright everyone, tomorrow, at about…  6:30 A.M. we should be start landing on Fortuna. Go get some shut eye." Everyone agreed, and left for their quarters, wondering what awaited on Fortuna. Before falling asleep, Zenth just remembered his family, and wished they new what he was doing for them. Just as he fell asleep, a strange warmth embraced Zenth.

            "Enemy ship, Great Fox in sight Sire Drakk," a dark figured said.

            "Well, you shouldn't have any trouble, shall you?" Drakk replied.

            "Darkness is a cover no one can penatrate," laughed the dark figure.

            "I expect NO failure this time, Granth," Drakk questioned.

            "You cannot fire upon what you cannot see," Granth replied gleefully. "Communications down Sire. Just in case." Granth smirked in pleasure as he launched his single assault against the Great Fox.

            Explosions rocked the ships, and woke everyone on board. Fox immediately disregarded the need of sleep, and ran to the command deck. The rest of the crew soon entered as well.

            "We're under attack," Fox mentioned as if no one knew. "But there is no ship on radar. Nothing in sight."

            Another explosion nearly knocked everyone over. "Well are we just going to sit here and get killed?" Zenth questioned angrily. "We need to make some course of action!"

            "But we don't even know who's attacking us," Peppy replied.

            "Look, here are our choices: Sit here, and die, or go out try to fight, and possibly live!" Falco responded quickly. "We have to move out, now!"

            "I agree with Falco. Fox, you're the leader here," Zenth turned to Fox, "but whether you allow me to or not, I'm going to see what's happening."

            "Ok, Slippy and Katt, you two stay here, maybe you can pick up something. The rest of us will split up and investigate."

            Slippy and Katt remained on the control deck to try to find anything, as the rest of the crew left the hangar in their Arwings. As soon as they left, they were under fire. "Ha! You can't even see me, yet you wish to fight!" Granth grinned at his prey.

            "Fox! Directly in front of you! The signals coming from there!" Slippy informed. Fox shot directly in front of him, as something exploded.

            "You take me for a fool!? That machine was just a mini-communicator. You cannot pick up the signals I send to it!" Granth reveled in his master plan. "Of course, I have deployed several of these devices…"

            "Fox, we can't keep this up! We don't even know if what we're looking for is here!" Peppy warned. Granth shot Peppy several times from behind. Fox noticed where the shots came from and destroyed the machine.

            "Gun turrets, Star Fox. You won't ever see me, let alone live!" Granth was pleased at his plan effects.

            "Fox, I have to dock now!" Peppy said. "Sorry I can't be of any help."

            Zenth tensed at this tough opponent. (Where is he… I'll find him…) Zenth's eyes scanned the area. He looked toward the Great Fox. "Wha… FOX! He _is_ here! He's just got a black ship!"

            "Zenth, are you sure?" Fox asked.

            "Positive. He passed between the Great Fox and myself," Zenth replied. "Whose the fool now?"

            Granth started barraging Zenth with utter madness. "You are my prime target! Rest assure you shall not survive!" Granth yelled, angered by his plan being revealed. Bullets surround Zenth's ship from every direction.

"Slippy, there's one thing he can't hide!" Katt suddenly remembered. "He won't be able to hide his heat signature!"

"You're right," Slippy responded to Katt. "We need someone to dock for just a moment!" Slippy demanded of the crew. "We have a plan!"

"Be right there Slip," Falco responded. Falco quickly docked onto the Great Fox. "What's this plan of yours?" Falco inquired, skeptically.

"You'll see, just hope the others can wait long enough," Katt smiled.

Zenth sped behind  the Great Fox. (The first thing to fire at me is gone…) Zenth awaiting his opponent's arrival, but nothing happened.

"Oh, my dear Zenth, surely _you_ understand by now?" Granth inquired.

"How… do you know my name?" Zenth replied.

"Oh let's just say, word gets around very fast," Granth smirked. "Come and fight me if you dare. Or are you full of _fear?_"

(The second I show myself to anything on the other side of this ship, I'm dead…) Zenth thought. Zenth then picked up the message Slippy put out. (He's got a plan! I'll have to distract this guy for a while) Zenth headed out, ready to dadge anything and everything.

"I knew you'd fight me, Zenth. I know more about you, than yourself!" Granth gloated, believing his mission would soon be over. "NOW YOU DIE!" A flurry of shots flew through the dark space.

Zenth dodged the shots with extreme effort. "You know more of me? Than didn't you think I could dodge that?" Zenth questioned

"Oh but I'm just getting started…"

            "Alright, Falco. Now look here; you will be able to see this guy, by detecting his heat signature," Slippy showed Falco the devise put into his Arwing. "When you've located him, send the data to everyone else."

            "This guy's going down!" Falco yelled in delight. Falco got into his Arwing, and left again.

            "Falco, what happened in there?" Fox asked trying keep Granth's fire away from Zenth.

            "You'll see…" Falco said as he located Granth. "Hey moron! Behind ya!" Falco gloated as he sent the data to the other pilots.

            "But… how?" Granth questioned to himself, noticing the craft behind him. "It doesn't matter! You all shall perish!" Granth started unleashing missile barrages upon every craft. "HAHA! BURN!"

            "You're the only one dying today!" Zenth screamed to Granth as he placed a few well-aimed shots into Granth's small ship's hull.

            "You can either dodge or fight! You cannot do both!" Granth smirked.

            "Really?" Fara questioned. "Then I guess I can't do… this!" Fara skillfully dodged the barrage of missiles while hitting Granth's ship directly in the engine.

            "It doesn't matter if I die! You all perish…" Granth said his last words as his ship blew up.

            Back on the ship, the crew had one last meeting. "I may be speaking out of place, but this is important," Zenth started. "I don't know how much longer I can stay with Star Fox…"

            "What? What do you mean?" Katt inquired.

            "They know me… I'm their target." Zenth admitted. "How they know me, I have no idea."

            "Zenth, if they want you dead, it's because they fear you," Fox replied. "You're apparently exactly what they _don't_ want to fight. I think it's important that you stay with us."

            "Fox, I apparently have enemies out there. If you hadn't been on Corneria during their first attack, you wouldn't be in this. If I leave, there's a slim chance they might leave you alone."

            "And if they don't leave us alone? Zenth, we're all stronger together," Peppy insisted.

            "I… I don't want any deaths on my conscience. I couldn't take that," Zenth admitted.

            "Zenth, as commander of Star Fox, I am offering you free support. I'm already being paid by Pepper, and no group attacks someone they fear because of their power, without galactic conquest on their minds. Besides, if you do stay, you could always stay as a pilot for us. Even if you disagree, we have that contract with Pepper to destroy these people, so we'd be following you anyway."

            Zenth grinned at Fox. "I see my stubbornness is rubbing off on you. Ok, I'll stay, but I won't be pleased by this decision. I still see myself as a major threat to you. We shall continue tomorrow, hopefully, on Fortuna. For now, I believe most of us need rest."

            "Alright, everyone get some rest. See you all tomorrow morning, before we arrive on Fortuna," Fox agreed. 

Ok this chapter is done. As a matter of fact, this stories done! All feedback or requests to use my characters go to:

Zenth@sfx64.com

Anything, good or bad criticism is wanted! If you've read this earlier, there is not be another chapter, I was just going insane, so this fic is over. The next in the series is underway, so far it is only known as "Destiny and Pride: Fear and Fortuna". Title is of course subject to change…


End file.
